Armadilha
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]Hinata nunca imaginou que cairia na mesma armadilha que já havia presenciado tantas vezes. [Desafio 140 temas MDF]


---

_**- Armadilha -**_

---

---

Hinata já havia visto aquela mesma cena se repetir diante de seus olhos inúmeras vezes. Desde que era genin quando, às vezes, Naruto era colocado em sua equipe como reforço, até se graduar jounin, quando era escalada para uma missão com ele por ter mais experiência em campo.

As missões das quais eles participavam não eram fáceis, não eram simples, e por várias vezes ela teve seu próprio sangue tingindo seu uniforme. E era quando a situação chegava a esse nível que a cena se desenrolava.

Primeiro Naruto liberaria mais chakra do que o normal, atraindo a atenção dos inimigos para si e deixando que o resto da equipe acelerasse o passo enquanto ele ficava para trás, fazendo o inimigo pensar que ele era um simples obstáculo entre eles e aqueles que realmente precisavam matar. Depois, mascarando o chakra com precisão, a equipe dava meia volta e se posicionava ao redor do local onde Naruto estava lutando, dando cobertura a ele.

E aí então o inimigo finalmente percebia que caíra na armadilha deles.

Eles sempre ficavam tão certos que um único ninja não os derrotaria, que nem ao menos se preparavam para a luta; eles sempre achavam que aquele homem debochado jamais teria poder suficiente para quebrar um único osso do corpo deles, mas nunca conseguiam descobrir de que lado viera o ataque.

E mesmo Hinata, que participava de missões junto com Naruto desde os tempos de genin, demorara a perceber a lógica por trás daquela armadilha.

Ficando para trás, Naruto mostrava ao inimigo que ele seria o membro mais dispensável da equipe e que daria sua vida em troca de tempo para que seus colegas fugissem. E enquanto ele segurava o inimigo, sua equipe se posicionava ao seu redor, não porque fosse agir em conjunto para acabar com a ameaça, mas simplesmente porque ele gostava da platéia.

Naruto era exibido, Hinata percebeu tempos depois. Mas mais do que isso, ele gostava de ter o controle da situação; gostava de ver que não havia mais ameaças ao seu grupo antes de seguir em frente, ao invés de mandá-los na frente e arriscar que um inimigo ainda mais forte os interceptasse no meio do caminho.

Ele era um exibido controlador.

Mas suas ações sempre levavam a equipe a completar a missão com perfeição. E no final era isso o que mais importava.

Hinata gostava daquilo, gostava de poder ficar perto da pessoa que ela mais admirava, e ainda ter o privilégio de ver um jounin do alto escalão como ele em campo. Para ela, a vida não precisava ficar melhor do que aquilo.

E ela certamente não ficou.

Naquele dia estava chovendo, o chão da floresta havia se transformado em um lamaçal e o vento batia forte contra o rosto dela. Em suas mãos estavam os pergaminhos que o time dela deveria roubar e levar para Konoha, e ela os apertava contra o peito enquanto corria, com medo de perdê-los a cada curva que fazia.

Aquela missão fora diferente das outras, o time de seis havia sido reduzido à apenas duas pessoas e o inimigo os perseguia a alta velocidade; ela sentia o medo e a adrenalina se misturarem em seu sangue a tal ponto que suas mãos tremiam e seu controle sobre o Byakugan estava prejudicado. E mesmo assim a cena em que Naruto se deixava ficara para trás para lutar contra o inimigo cara-a-cara permanecia igual. Como um filme onde as cenas estão montadas de maneira grosseira e sem qualquer coerência.

"_Corra, sai logo daqui! Leve os pergaminhos para a Tsunade-obaa-chan!"_

E ela fez exatamente aquilo. Ela deixou Naruto para trás agarrando-se à esperança de que ele acabaria com os inimigos em um piscar de olhos como havia feito em todas as outras vezes, e a encontraria antes mesmo de ela chegar aos portões de Konoha.

Mas ele não veio; ele não a alcançou quando se deparou com os portões e nem depois, quando entrara no escritório da Hokage para entregar os pergaminhos.

Ela deveria ter percebido que havia alguma coisa errada no momento em que ele a mandara embora; deveria ter reprimido seu medo e ficado lá, deveria ter dado prioridade à vida dele e não à missão.

Hinata deveria ter percebido que um exibido como ele jamais dispensaria sua única platéia se não quisesse que aquela fosse sua última apresentação.

E foi só então que ela percebeu o seu erro. Naruto nunca quis que ela voltasse, ela estava com medo e ele, prevendo que seria um problema mantê-la ao seu lado, a despachou para Konoha.

Naruto havia preparado uma armadilha, e ela caiu como um patinho.

-.-.-.-

Desafio MDF 140 temas.

Dx


End file.
